Ben's Jedi Artifact
by jysellahorn22
Summary: this is the final story. It has a new beginning. I also changed the middle of it a little bit. This is how Ben, Luke,and Han rescued Lando, and Ben came home with a rare Jedi Artifact.


Ben was in the Starlight lounge, with a cup of Hot Coca, and he closed his eyes, and thought back to a time when he was ten years old and went to system 9 with Jacen to find out what a real civil war was like.

_/He got stuck in one of the traps and was hanging upside down flaring his arms and legs. Jacen told him to get down himself and then he left leaving Ben hanging in the tree. It was a planet that was manly swamps and a ton of traps on it. That was how he met her. The one he could not forget. Her name was Shyanna and at that time she was 4.8 feet tall and had brown hair and hazel eyes and she had just came out from the bushes._

"_H there, can you help me please, I need to get down." Ben said_

_The girl looked up and saw Ben."_

"_Hi there I am Shyanna, and I will be glad to help you down." Then she climbed up and cut the vine and the next thing he realized was that the puddle was getting closer and then he landed in it face first. _

_He looked up and said "Thank you, my name is Captain Clawfin."_

"_Hi, how did you get up in the tree?" Shyanna asked._

"_Someone left a trap and I stepped into it. My cousin told me to get myself down. Now I don't know where he is and it is getting dark." Ben told the cute girl. There was something about her eyes that he could not look away from._

"_Well you can come with me for the night, and then my guardian and I will help you find your cousin in the morning." Shyanna offered him._

"_That would be great." Ben said to her._

_She looked at him and could not break the connection that she felt with him. Those ice cold blue eyes and the fire red hair that was something about this boy._

_ After they entered Shyanna's house, Ben saw him, he was seven feet tall, blue skin with four arms or each side and one eye in the middle of his head._

"_This is Oucan, he is my guardian." Shyanna said._

"_Oucan this is Captain Calwfin, he lost his cousin when he got caught in one of my uncle's traps."_

"_Nice to meet you, captain Clawfin." _

"_Shyanna, why don't you take him to your room, and give him a spare pair of clothes than you two can go out to play for a while before dinner." Oucan told them._

"_This way Clawfin" Then Shyanna grabbed Ben's hand and they ran to her room. _

_When Ben entered it he saw posters of her favorite band up on the walls, A desk and a small bed. This was all on a dirt floor._

_Shyanna turned and then handed Ben some clean clothes and then she left the room so he could change._

_When he came out Shyanna grabbed his hand again and they were running up and down the grassy hills of her land. _

_She let go of his hand and said, "Come catch me if you can?" Then she was off and running._

_So Ben then took off after her. Then after he caught her they were both rolling down the hill wrapped in each other's arms. When they got to the bottom of the hill she was on top of him. She then softly put her lips to his. Ben was in shock and he put his arms around her waist. To Ben this kiss felt different then the kind that his mom and his aunt gave him all the time. It fell warm and mushy and he liked it. Shyanna pulled away and told him, "I think it is time for dinner, and then they both got up and walked hand and hand back to Shyanna's house. _

_When they got back dinner was ready. Then the three of them sat down and ate. Shyanna explained that her uncle would not let her have the throne that was rightfully hers. Then Ben said as he looked at Shyanna and Oucan, "As soon as I find my cousin, we will bring back help for you._

"_That would be great" Shyanna said as she was cleaning up the dishes. _

"_Now it is time for bed both of you. Ben you can stay with me for the night and Shyanna to your room. Oucan told them._

_Shyanna walked up to Ben and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Good night." Then she left._

_ The next morning Shyanna was walking through town with Ben and then he spotted Jacen in town. _

"_Hey Jacen, come here for a minute." Ben called to his cousin._

"_Jacen, I would like you to meet my friend Shyanna" Ben said to Jacen._

"_Shyanna, this is my cousin Jacen."_

"_It is nice to meet you." Shyanna said to Jacen._

"_It is nice to me you as well." Jacen said to the girl._

"_I have been looking for you Clawfin."_

"_Shyanna helped me get down from the tree and because it was getting dark. She took me to her house for the night. I was going to start looking for you today, Jacen." Ben replied to his older cousin._

"_Well, it is now time that we get going. I need to bring you home, so I will give you a couple of minutes to say goodbye to your friend." Then Jacen turned his back to his cousin._

"_Well, I guess that this is it. I will be back with some help I promise you." Ben said looking into those hazel eyes that have captivated him sense yesterday when he first looked at her._

"_I know you will Ben, and I will miss you." Then she kissed him softly on the lips and turned to leave. Ben saw her walking away and felt a stab of pain in his heart._

"_Jacen, I had the best time last night, I got to be a regular kid and it felt great." Ben told his cousin._

"_Good for you and we will discuss this more on the shuttle now let's go. Your parents are waiting for you." Then both Jacen and Ben walked in the other direction._

_When they reached the shuttle and were safely back into space. Jacen came in and yelled at Ben, "What do you think you were doing? You are the Grand Master's son, and you have responsibilities that do not including going around with people like Shyanna. I don't want you to tell anyone about her or this mission again. It is done, and you are to forget about her. End of story." then Jacen walked back into the cockpit leaving Ben in tears for the rest of the night._

_/Jacen why did I ever listen to you/ _Ben said as he was still staring at the stars.

"Ben" a familiar voice said to him. Ben turned around and saw Uncle Lando.

"Uncle Lando, how are you?"

"I am good are you okay? Lando asked Ben.

"Yeah, I'm good. So what are you doing here?" Ben said as he took a chair at an empty table by the window.

"Well, Booster wanted me to go to system 9 and get some Jedi artifacts so I told him I would go." Lando told him as he thought to himself that /Ben looks so much like both his parents and unfortunately he had the emotional scars that went with being a Skywalker./"

"Uncle Lando, I don't think you should go to system 9 it is not a good system to go to with their civil war going on right now." Ben stated to one of his father's closest friends.

"Ben relax it's me and I will be fine. Now don't worry and enjoy the rest of your time off." Lando said and then he got up and left.

"/Perfect, just perfect, I am on leave from the order, and all the work I had done for the past two years on those Jedi artifacts and now Booster sends someone else top pick them up instead of me. I think it is time to pay booster a visit in his office.''/

When Ben got into Booster's office, he was sitting down behind his desk, and then he turned his chair around to face Ben.

"Hi, Ben how are you enjoying your leave from the Order?" Booster asked him.

"I could be better, those Jedi artifacts that you sent Lando to bring back. I have been working on bringing them back for two years what is with the idea of sending Lando after them?" Ben said to Booster.

"Ben if anything happened to you your father would kill me, so I thought it would be better for everyone if I sent Lando."

"Booster, if any Corellian or Jedi got there and are caught they will be hung. I would have been more prepared to go instead of Lando." Ben replied to Booster.

Booster thought for a minute, "/He was so much like his father in so many ways, thinking of everyone else but himself./**''**

"The decision is made, Lando is going and you are staying here. Besides you are on leave so stay and enjoy the rest of it." Booster said as he walked Ben to the door.

The next thing Ben saw was the door closing in front of him. All Ben could do at that time was walk away shaking his head.

TWO DAYS LATER: Part two

Luke was in his cabin sleeping when the comm went off.

"Hey Luke, old buddy, I need your help." said the voice over the comm. "Please pick up." Lando said.

Luke rolled onto his side and hit the comm button on his night stand after hearing Lando's voice. "Lights," Luke said out loud and then his bedroom lit up. He heard Lando's voice again. "Come on old buddy, I'm in the slammer and I really need some help here."

Luke finally said, "Okay Lando, where are you and what did you get yourself into now?"

"I was picking up some stuff for Booster and he sent me to System 9**. **Lando yelled back.

"Alright buddy time is up, time to go back in your cell." The guard said, and then the line went dead. Luke just shook his head at the sound of the com going dead._**/S**__ystem 9 what in the sith's name was he thinking when he told Booster he would go there for.'/_

Luke sat up and then shook his head, and thought to himself Trenda will kill him. _/ Well since Ben is on leave time from the Order. So I guess I will have to call Han to help me/._ Luke then called Han to fill him in on the situation.

Meanwhile in the Solo's cabin, both Han and Leia were wrapped up in each other's arms, when all of a sudden they heard the beep.

"Hey Princess, tell that beeping to stop." Han whispered in her ear.

"It's the com Han and it could be Luke." She replied back to him and then she hit the comm button.

"Han, are you there?" Luke's voice came through like a bell.

"It's for you," Leia said.

"Luke, this better be good." Han said as he sat up in bed.

"You'll never believe who I got a call from. Lando and he's in jail. He wants us to go and see Booster for some reason**.** Luke told Han over the com.

"Trenda is going to have his head, and can you say where he wants us to go again?" Han said to Luke.

"Booster's" Luke replied to him.

"Ben is already at Booster's right Luke." Leia replied.

"Yes, so it will be good to check in with him. Maybe he has found out some more information about those Jedi Artifacts that he has been looking for the past two years.

"Well if Booster and Lando have gotten into something then there is no telling what those two could get into." Leia said.

"Yeah so how about it Han will I see you at Booster's." Luke asked his brother in law.

"Yeah I will meet you there." Han replied. The he reached over and turn the com. Off.

He turned and looked at Leia.

"Have fun Han." Leia replied and then kissed Han softly on the lips. Then Han got up dressed and walked out his door.

When Luke and Han docked on board Booster's ship, Ben met them in the docking bay.

"This is a surprise" Ben said as he looked at Jade Shadow and the Falcon and the two guys disembarking.

Luke walked up to Ben and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh you missed me. Ben said.

"Hey, Kid, where is Booster?" Han said to his nephew.

"Well, glad to see you too Uncle Han." Luke looked at his son, and thought to himself, /_well, he is on break from the order./_

"We have a situation with Lando, and need to talk to Booster." Luke told Ben.

"Okay, just try not to tip over those containers there in the corner, they have some kind of material that Booster needs for something or other." Ben said then Luke and Han looked at the containers, and Han walked over to one of the container and kicked it over.

"Uncle Han!" Ben shouted

"Sorry kid, but your dad got me out of bed with your aunt because Lando got into something that Booster sent him to find. So I am not happy right now." Han blurted to his nephew.

"What happened to this place usually there are people all around here doing stuff like taking care of those containers especially the one I kicked over." Ben's uncle asked.

"My guess is that they went with Lando, to system 9 after I told Booster not to send him. That it was a bad idea, so much for listening to me." Ben answered his uncle.

As Ben, Luke and Han entered the bridge area he saw Booster standing there and looking out at the stars from the deck.

"Hey Booster, we have the problem I thought you might want to know about." Ben said.

Booster turned as saw Ben walking up to his side, and then he noticed that Luke and Han were just standing in the background. Both Luke and Han were looking at him and Ben. Booster could tell the Luke was not happy to have Ben by his side instead of Luke's side.

"What is the problem, Ben?" Booster said to Ben.

"Lando has been arrested." Ben told him

"How do you know?" Booster told him.

"Dad, your turn to speak" Ben said as he turned to face his dad who was suddenly walking up with a stomp in his step to let Booster know he was not happy to see Ben by Booster's side.

"Hi Booster, Lando called me and said that he was in jail. Then he told me to come here and ask you what this is all about." Luke said in an angry tone. Han just looked at the deck, as he looked he noticed that everyone looking up at the three of them.

"Perhaps we should take the conversation somewhere else." Han all of a sudden suggested.

"Good idea." Ben stated, and then he was the first to start walking away towards Booster's office.

As soon as they got into Booster's office, the shouting began.

"Booster, what is Ben still doing here? I sent him to find some Jedi Artifacts, not stay here and be you're second in command." Luke bluntly stated to Booster.

"Well, I found out where the artifacts were and figured I could send Lando instead of Ben because the planet is in civil war." Booster said with a smile on his face.

"Now about Lando, he is in jail and he called me so I would go and see you, now what is going on Booster?" Luke said looking Booster in the eyes.

"I thought it would be an easy job, but now that you said he is in jail, I'm beginning to think that I should have sent your son in the first place. The fact that he is in jail worries, me because they do not care if a Corellian is hung, Just like they do not care Jedi is hung. So I was trying to spare you some pain of losing your only son." Booster told Luke.

"Ben knows how to take care of himself, and he also knows how to come home to me." Luke said looking right at Booster.

Ben turned, and looked at him. With a big smile on his face, he was glad that he father trusted his skills enough for these types of missions

"Okay so what system are these artifacts on so me and Luke can go get them?" Han asked Booster.

"System 9 is part of the outer rim territories." Booster said to them.

"Great, well dad and Uncle Han can I go too, I have a couple of contacts in that system. I think they could help us." Ben butted in and turned his head and looked at his uncle.

"It is okay with me, Luke why not, you say you have contact there." Luke said as he turned to Ben.

"Okay then you can go. Tell me one thing son, when did you go to system 9?" Luke asked Ben.

"When I was ten and I went with Jacen. Now if you don't mind I am going to repack my supplies and take a couple of Jacen's stuff too, that I have a feeling that I might need." Then Ben walked out of the office and down past the deck to where all the officers were all of a sudden getting back to work.

When Ben reunited with his dad and uncle, they both had their ships going. Ben only shook his head /_this is going to be a long trip. __If they thought they could take separate ships._ _Is uncle Han that mad at dad for getting him up out of bed for this mission or is something else going is on?/ _Ben said to himself.

Both Luke and Han came down their boarding ramps at the same time again "I guess that you are going to ride with your father kid." Han said with a sad gaze. Luke just shook his head. "No Uncle Han I am going with you and so is dad."

"I'm not taking Jade Shadow." Luke looked at Ben with hurt eyes.

"No, dad not unless you want her stolen again." Ben said, and then he added "They won't even think of stealing the Falcon because it looks like a piece of junk."

"She is not a piece of junk Ben, how could you say this after I taught you how to fly her?" Han yelled at him.

"I did not mean it like that Uncle Han; they just won't steal her because of her look that's all. Now can we leave, oh yeah and one other thing I am going to have to land her uncle Han. If I don't we might not be able to make it home." Han stood dumbed shocked at his nephew. It was his ship why did Ben had to land her. He had a feeling that this was not going to be a good mission. Then Ben boarded the falcon after that Luke boarded the Falcon too. Han was the last to board.

Han thought that someone would take the Jade Shadow away from Luke. They would pay very dearly for that. Ever since Mara died Luke was always on that thing. That ship was a part of her and you could just tell that even after the three and a half years after her death that she still had a hold on Luke.

While on the Falcon, Han and Luke were sitting in the living area, while Ben was changing. "Hey what's up with my nephew's cockiness, and how come you are not nipping it in the butt Luke?" Han asked his brother in law.

"I think he just has a lot to prove to Booster, and that some cockiness is good for him. It gives him more confidence with being in charge." Luke replied to his old friend.

"Now on a different subject, when is he ever going to make you a grandfather?" "Okay why are you asking me that now? Luke said with a quarry in his eyes. "I ask because Ben is all grown up now, and Mara is gone and you are lonely. So I just figured with someone little running around it makes you in a better mood then you have been in lately."

"Is it that obvious? Luke asked him.

"Well you are in Jade Shadow more now than ever. I know that you miss Mara and it shows, but you have to move on sometime. So I was just wondering when Ben was going to help you do that by making you a grandfather, and giving you some company again." Han said to his friend with a smile on his face.

Luke gave a smirk and replied "I don't know, I am hoping that it is soon though, I would like to meet my grandson before I die." Luke told Han with a smile on his face.

All of a sudden, Han and Luke heard the door slide open and Ben walked out in his cousin's GAG uniform and then they noticed Ben's insignia on it. "What in Rancor's name are you doing in that thing?" Luke said as he saw Ben walking up in it. Han looked up and saw Ben and said "Are you crazy wearing that thing in front of me?" Han blurted out.

"Sorry but I don't have a choice this is part of my cover on this planet thanks to Jacen and this is the only way I will be able to get to speak to my contact down on that swamp world." Ben told them.

"Okay now for the plan. One of my contacts is a female, her name is Shyanna, and she is half fire starter and half Jedi. Ten years ago when I met her she was in heat for the first time, and I got my first kiss from her. Now ten years later I am counting on the fact that she might be in heat again. So this way she can help herself to someone in uniform and just maybe we can get some help to free Lando."

"Is that it?" Han asked.

"No I just hope that she won't make my dad and you a grandfather just yet." Ben told Luke and then he saw the fire go out of his dad's eyes.

"What wrong dad?" Ben asked his father.

"Nothing, I am fine Ben." Luke told his son but Ben knew that he did not look happy just kind of sad.

All of a sudden Han said, "I will just be in the cock pit, get it ready for Ben to land."

Ben sat down next to his dad, and looked him in the eyes, and said, "Okay, I know that something is bugging you now spill."

"It was just that last comment you made, that is all." Luke said to Ben.

"What about you, becoming a grandfather? A year and a half ago you told me you were not ready. I just assumed that was still true." Ben told him.

"Do you want me to make you a grandfather?" Ben asked his father and looked him in the eyes when he said that. Ben could tell that he was not going to like the answer.

"Yes, I would like that. I am not getting any younger Ben, and I am lonely." Luke answered his son. Ben looked around the living area when the com panel was across the game table.

"Dad I know that you still miss mom and you always will. You had an incredible bond with her. You still have me, and you can talk to me any time. My door is always open to you. I just want you to understand that when I do make you a grandfather, I want to be sure that he or she will be safe. I also want to make sure that he or she will not go through that same thing I went through. I don't want the whole galaxy to know about them. Heck I don't even want the Jedi Council or the order to know. I want it just like Allania was nobody knows the true identity of my son. Especially because Vestera is still out there somewhere. Please don't tell me I told you so." Ben said as he looked at his father.

"Okay, I won't." Luke said with a smirk on his face.

"So, are you okay now? Think we can do this mission to get Lando back." Ben said as he looked at his father.

"Absolutely," Luke told Ben.

"With just my luck you just might get you wish that you want. If my contact is in the mode that I am hoping she is." Ben said.

"Hey is it okay to come in now?" Han said as he poked his head in the living area.

"I think so, what do you think dad?" Ben asked his father who was a bit cheered up after Ben sat down and talked to him.

"Yeah, we're good here, Han." Luke said to him as Han came in to sit down.

"So Ben, tell us about this planet. What do we have to look forward to?" Han asked his nephew.

"Well, there is a ton of swamps; on the planet and no speeders so we have to walk. It will be at least a two day walk if the weather is good. I also hope we won't run into any Rancors. Or Swamp gators that will eat anything in their waters. Not to mention the traps that Shyanna's uncle set up to prevent anyone from finding the castle." Ben finished saying.

" Sounds, fun" Han said.

"Well it is not going to be boring I can tell you that part." Ben said and then the com unit beeped and Han went over to the control panel, and said, "Well here we go, we here. The Falcon is all yours, kid; just try to keep her in one piece." Han said with hesitation in his voice.

"No problem, Uncle Han. I would buckle up both of you it is going to be a bumpy landing". Then Ben went to the cockpit.

Ben settled himself in his uncle's seat and closed his eyes, the last time he did this he was on Shadow with his father by his side. Now he was on his own with two of his closest family members in the back buckled in he knew he could do this. He reached out with the force and used it to find system 9 otherwise known as planet 9. He found it, used the force to land the Falcon, he did it but it was a little bumpy in the back. He found a place in the bushes.

In the other room, Han yelled to Luke "are we down yet and is she still in one piece?"

"Open your eyes and find out for yourself." Luke said to Han with a smile on his face. Luke was so proud of Ben for finally being able to land something this big. Not like he did when he was in exile with him but he did it on his own without any help from dad. This was a huge step for Ben.

Part Three

Ben then went back in to the lounge where his father and his uncle were waiting.

"Oh yeah one more thing follow my lead and don't argue with me about the plan. If you don't like or go along with the plan you both will be arrested and hung I am sorry that you don't like the plan that I told you earlier. But it is the only way. Crap I forgot something I will be right back." A minute later he walked in with a necklace that had a silver ring on it. The ring that had three green stones incrusted in to it. He slipped the necklace over his head and put it under his uniform shirt. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah, Captain." Han replied.

"It is captain Clawfin to you." Then Ben walked off of the Falcon, with Han and Luke following him.

Finally off the Falcon, the three of them started walking through the woods and the swamps. After Han stepped into the first swamp asked, "Do we have to go through theses swamps, Captain Clawfin?"

"Yes we do it is the only way to get to the Alien Bar and Dancer Table." Captain Clawfin replied.

"Great, let's just not tell my wife when I get home, huh." Han replied to Clawfin.

Luke all of a sudden spoke up "Captain Clawfin, it feels to me that this planet is a Nexus for the Force."

"It is, I mean the planet itself, not the people on it. That is why the ruling king has banded any Jedi or Corrillians on this planet, so he could protect the people from getting corrupt by the Jedi or the Corrillians." Ben turned to see his father's face in shock.

Then Clawfin looked up at the sun, and noticed that the first sun was going down. It was time to settle in for the night. He looked around for some type of shelter, and found a cave. "Perfect" Ben said as he headed to the cave above the water fall.

"There that is perfect for the night." Ben said and then Luke and Han were following Ben into a cave.

When all three were in the cave both Luke and Han stared at Ben, as Ben bent down and unpack his supplies which included his pillow and blanket.

"We can't go any further until the other sun comes up which will be in 12 hours our time and five hours their time. So get some sleep until the next sun comes up." Then Ben lay down and slept.

Once Ben, was asleep, Luke went to get some water in a bucket that he brought with him. Once Han and Luke were in the cave and settled in.

Han said to Luke, "Hey I don't know if I like this Clawfin character that Ben is playing."

Luke replied, "I know; let's just hope that Lando is still alive when we get to the palace. I also have the feeling that we are not through the worst of it yet." Luke said to Han and then Luke lied downed next to Ben and Han on the other side of the fire.

In the morning the rays of the sun shined down in the cave as Ben woke up. He stretched out and noticed his father by his side and his uncle on the other side of the fire. As soon as he was up he heard something that gave him the chills. Roar, and then came a second Roar. Ben saw the bucket of water that his father had gotten and grabbed a handful of water and threw it on his father. Then he threw another handful of water on his uncle. "Time to move now," Ben shouted at them both.

"Alright let's just get packed up and then we will be off." Han said.

"No time we will get supplies once we get to our destination." Clawfin yelled at them. Then Han and Luke heard it. Between the roar, and the huge stamping sound all three of them sensed that it was something big and angry coming this way.

Han then took two steps deeper into the cave, then Luke and Ben saw him run past them as he was yelling "Rancors" Then all of a sudden Han jumped into the river down below. Luke and Ben turned to see two huge rancors coming at full throttle at them.

"Jump." was all Luke said and then the next thing they knew they were in the water.

Luke did not even realize that something had swallowed him until it was too late, but he was able to use the force to pry the creature's mouth open and then the creature threw him in the air.

As soon as Han and Ben were on the shore, they noticed that Luke was not with them.

"Hey kid, where is your father?" Han asked.

"I don't know, but I think we better find him."

"Yeah and kid the next time I tell you that you can come on a mission remind me about this one." Han said as he pointed a finger at Ben. Then all of a sudden they heard it and looked up and saw Luke flying through the air "Sithslip….." Then Luke saw the branch which he grabbed and then did a flip down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Han asked Luke.

"Yes well, I think so anyway." Luke replied.

Ben came running up behind his uncle and said "you're lucky you don't taste very good."

"Captain, the next time, that Solo and I are going on a mission remind us about this mission so that we won't take you along with us." Then Luke walked out ahead of Ben. Then all of a sudden Han stepped into a piece of vine and was then hanging from a tree with one foot in the noose and the rest of him just waving around in midair.

"Will someone get me down from here?" Han yelled.

"I will, you stay put, we would not want your shiny uniform dirty for that girl." Luke said to his son with a sarcastic tone. Then he started to climb the tree. Luke finally reached the branch with the vine that was holding Han up in the air. Luke said, "Han this is going to hurt but it is the only way to get you down." Then Han heard a hiss of a lightsaber igniting and then the next thing Han saw was a muddy swamp closing in. When he hit the swamp, he lifted his head and said to Ben

"How much longer, until we get to speak to your contact Clawfin?" Han spat.

"Just over that hill then we will be in the center of town and she will be right across the road." Ben said with a nervous grin on his face.

"Right then what are we waiting for; let's go talk to this contact." Han said.

Luke remembered what the last mission was like when Vestera Khai came on board, she really got Ben confused and hurt. He was hoping that this would not happen again. Than the three of them finally climbed up the hill and there was the Alien Bar and Dancers place that Ben's contact worked at.

The ending

"See what did I tell you, now my contact she is in that building right there." Ben said as he pointed to the small medal brick building with the sun shining right on top of it.

"I just hope she sees me otherwise we are going to have a very hard time getting into the palace." Ben replied to the both of them.

Then they walked over to the entrance.

"Oucan!" Ben said, as he opened his arms and embraced a seven foot two legged tower that had blue skin, four arms on each side of his body, and one eye in the middle of his face.

Oucan turned around to see Clawfin. "Clawfin the last time I saw you were ten years old, now let's have a look at you turn around."

Ben turned around and then Oucan spoke, "You look great, now what are you doing in this side of town?" He asked Ben.

"I am looking to speak to Shyanna, is she available?" Ben asked.

"She is, but just a warning she is in heat." Oucan warned Ben.

"Okay, so can I speak to her or not."

Luke and Han looked at each other, and Luke said, "This mission just got worse, and does Ben even know what heat is?"

"I don't think so Luke because his is almost inside right now." Han then point to Ben as he was walking in.

"You two hand over you weapons" Oucan told Luke and Han. Han shrugged he did not want to get in a fight with this being, so he handed his blaster over, and so did Luke.

When they got inside they found the place almost empty with a few customers sitting at their tables, waiting for the alien dancers to come out on the stage in the center of the floor. "I need to talk to Shyanna has anyone seen her?" Ben shouted out to the crowd.

All of a sudden the office door at the end of the stage opened and then Shyanna walked out and tapped Ben on the shoulder. She was a short girl about 5 feet tall looked to be about Ben's age. She was in a red long gown that had a slit on the left side of the dress going all the way up her thigh.

"Captain Clawfin, well, it has been a long time. What brings you back after ten years?" Then without warning her hand that had a silver ring with green stones welled in it slapped him hard on one side of the face and then the other. Ben felt the pain as his head twisted one way and then twisted the other way from the slap.

Ben was about to reply and explain that he was busy for the past ten year when all of a sudden he heard his mother's voice in his head / _let you heart lead you Ben./_ Then her voice was gone. "I came to ask you a favor if you don't mind." Ben told Shyanna. "Now what was the slap for? Ben asked her in an angry tone. That is what you get for not coming back to help me after you told me you would bring help. My uncle took this place over and now he runs the whole town, and my forces are all under arrest. It all started after you left. Now if you did comeback, you could have helped me prevent this. Look at it Clawfin, this place is dead now. The only entertainment is those alien dancers and they have had it too." Shyanna yelled at him.

Luke and Han looked at each other and then Han said soft enough to Luke, "Looks like we might have a Ben and Mara or a Leia and me situation developing Luke." Luke just looked at him and shook his head he did remember when he first met Mara and the fact the she wanted to kill him. Or the fact that Leia hated Han the first time she met him. He had to chuckle at those memories. They continued to watch the scene on the stage unfold and then they heard Shanna say,

"Let's go to my office then, shall we." Shyanna said and then they walked to the office and closed the door.

Once they were in Shyanna's office Ben noticed that _her office was small, cramped. A bed was shoved into the far corner, and blanket hanging off the edge of the bed to the dirty dirt floor. Her desk, cluttered with papers and a shirt, sat near the door. The walls, once covered in pictures of her favorite bands, now were draped in maps and supply lists_. "Shyanna are you living here now?" Ben asked her.

"My uncle disowned me when I came of age to get the throne, so this is the only home I have and Oucan became my somewhat body guard against the attacks. Now, captain Clawfin, you need me for something?" She said as she unzipped her top part of her dress showing him some cleavage just to tease Ben. Ben closed his eyes and then opened them again just to see her tender skin of hers he had to focus, but seeing her like that was very tough all he wanted to do was to lie down with her in that bed.

Then she rubbed up against his chest, teasing him even more._ Ben felt his cheeks burning as she brushed her chest against his, her hands sliding down his arms. Goosebumps rose on skin despite his shirt as she trailed a finger to his chin._

"A couple of my friends came here to rescue one of their friends who was arrested by your uncle" he said. He then slowly put his hands on her bare shoulders, and moved them down her arms. Ben was just placed a hand on the top part of her thigh when he heard her say "Captain we should stop." Then she took his hand off her thigh and then she pushed him against wall.

"You can show me your entire man hood tonight. After that I will give you my answer as to whether or not I will help you and your friends. Until then I will have Oucan give you a ride back to your ship and he will wait there until you are ready for dinner." Then she zipped up the top part of her dress to a point and opened the door.

"Oucan, please give the good Captain and his friends a ride to their ship and then wait for the good captain to come back out so he can have dinner with me." Shyanna said as she looked at her old friend.

"Sure thing" He said and then Ben walked out of the club with Luke and Han and in the speeder, Oucan gave Han and Luke their weapons back.

When they got back to the Falcon, Luke and Han confronted Ben about what happened in the office.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you except that my friend is very aroused right now." Ben said to them.

"You don't say, son. Just be careful, and remember what happened with Vestara Khai."

"Okay dad, I will be careful." Ben said that and then went into the refresher and turned it on cold and cooled off.

He came back in with a towel wrapped around his body. "Oh yeah, listen to your heart Ben. Do you want me to make you a grandmother too? If so say the word mom?" Then he went to the cabin that he was using, and came out dressed to go out on a night on the town.

When he came out he was in a three piece suit, he figured that if he wore that she would have a hard time trying to get it off. His father noticed immediately, and said "You think that is going to work Ben, if she is truly in heat then you have nowhere to run son." Luke said as he looked at Ben.

"Well it is worth a shot, now please don't go anyway and stay out of trouble I will be back tomorrow morning. Hopefully with reinforcements, so don't do anything stupid, and hope I don't grant you your wish right now." Ben begged and then he left the Falcon and jumped into the speeder but Luke and Han heard Ben say to Oucan, "You should have told me it was that kind of heat, buddy."

"Oops, I guess I missed that part." Oucan said as he raised up his six other arms that were not driving.

Han turned to Luke and said, "enough of this, I am going to find Lando myself and then I will drag my nephew out of where ever he is kicking and screaming if I have to I want to go home."

"I hope you don't mind if I join you, it beats sitting here and thinking about what the girl has in store for my son".

Then the two of them left to go find Lando, not knowing that they would get more than they bargained for.

When Ben and Oucan got back to the bar, and entered he saw Shyanna, in a sleeveless blue gown that was very easy to slip off. Ben closed his eyes and remembered what his mother said, Listen to you heart, but he had to think of Lando in jail and how he was going to get him out too. Then she walked up to him and once again stood on her tip toes and this time blew softly in to his ear.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah." Then he led her to the speeder and opened the door for her. She got in and then he got in beside her. And they were off.

When they got to Shyanna's chambers, she told someone to leave dinner by the door. Then Shyanna shut and locked the door. She all of a sudden leaned against Ben's chest and softly kissed him on the lips that sent Ben's head spinning. Then he found himself moving his arms around her. He then embraced her so he could absorb the kiss. But then he pulled back and said, "I can't lie to you any more princess, my name is not Clawfin and I am not a captain. My real name is Ben Skywalker, and I am a Jedi knight and my father is Grand Master Luke Skywalker and my uncle is here too."

He hoped this would slow things down, but it did not work out that way.

"I know, I remembered who you were after you left the club. I don't care about the fact that you lied to me. I really did miss you and I want to be with you, so please Ben let finish this night."

"But I really have a friend who needs my help." Ben said, as she walked up to him and he noticed that she took his jacket off, and then started to undo his buttons on his shirt. Then he felt the kisses of her lips on his chest and then led Ben to the bed. It was no use, his father was right he would end up giving her what she wanted and that was him. Then he noticed that the lights were dimmed. It was that night the Luke got his wish, that he became a grandfather that night.

Meanwhile, Luke and Han were lost.

"Hey Luke any clue where we are?" Han said to his friend.

"Nope but I think we will bump into someone over that way." Luke said as he pointed to the left. They bumped into someone alright, and that was the palace guards. Then without warning they felt something in the back of their necks and they were out cold.

When they woke up they noticed Lando in a corner of a cell and he then said "Hi there nice enough for you to join me, took you long enough." Lando said.

"It is nice to see you to buddy." Han said as he and Luke slowly got up, and said "What happened we went to speak to someone to ask for directions and then the next thing we felt was a prick in the neck and we then wake up here."

"Sounds like you just got arrested for being on this planet just like I did, and now you two will hang with me in a couple of hours." Lando said, as he looked at his two friends.

"Well there is still Ben and he is out there." Luke said out loud.

"Oh yeah, right mister hormone boy wise choice Luke." Han replied to him with a smile on his face.

"Well he does use his head too. So he will get us out of here." Luke replied to his two friends.

"If you think I am waiting for him you are nuts." Then Han found a panel with all kinds of wires in it and started to fool with them. Then all of a sudden an alarm went off as the shield came down and they were free. Well we are free now what?" Luke asked him while the alarm was still going off.

The next morning Ben and Shyanna, came back to the Falcon to tell Luke and Han of their plan, that they made last night but after looking they could not find them.

Then Shyanna found the note, "Hey Ben take a look at this, and would you mind reading it."

Ben came up behind Shyanna, and took the note:

_Dear Ben,_

_Because you got sidetracked your uncle and I decided to recuce Lando ourselves. See you later Captain."_

_Love_

_Dad_

Ben read the letter and threw it down and said, "They could not trust me to finish getting everything we needed to break Lando out."

"Ben let's get my crew and your friends out of the palace." Shyanna said to Ben.

Ten minutes later a whole new team was in place and ready to go. Ben was in his Jedi uniform and ready to rumble. Shyanna turned around a faced everybody and said, "This will be my last mission here, after this I plan to go back with captain Clawfin and settle down, and yes Captain Clawfin is a Jedi. Now if there are no more questions, let's go and rescue some people."

Then the whole team disembarked off the Falcon and headed for the castle where Ben's family was being held captive by King O'connorlin.

When they reached the palace, Shyanna first heard the two alarms going off. "Well, it sounds like your family is out and causing trouble for my uncle." Then she pulled out a Tatooine Bazooka and loaded it.

"What do you say captain Clawfin, we wake up my uncle."

"Works for me princess but you must be the one to do it only because you are his only niece." Ben said to her with a smile.

"Very well" and then she put the Bazooka on her shoulder and turned it on and took aim and fired.

Meanwhile in the palace Luke, Han and Lando were running down a hall when Luke_ fr_oze. "Hey, I know where our weapons are and I also know where we can get some back up." Luke told his friends and turned left and then ran down another hall with everyone behind them. Then all three of them saw it, it was a glass case with everything from lightsabers to a silver and gold crown that fit on a woman's head. "Wow, now what do we have here?" Lando said as he saw what Luke was looking at. It was in a corner of the room. It was a large glass case with all sorts of weapons and jewelry in there. "This looks like a collection of weapons that now includes ours as well." Han said as he stared at the case. Not for long, thought Luke and then he used _the force_ and threw a rock at it and then the glass shattered. He then called for his lightsaber and it came directly to him.

Then they heard screams for help through the wall opposite the glass case. "There are people behind that wall." Lando shouted to his friends. Just as he was going to the wall, there was a huge blaster shot that almost hit Lando.

"Keep our friends there busy while I get those people out of there." Luke yelled.

Then Han and Lando returned fire while Luke ignited his lightsaber and started to cut a hole through the wall that was big enough to get those people out.

"Luke, can you please go a little faster here?" Lando asked Luke.

"Almost done, and now whoever you are stand back I am coming through." Luke yelled across the wall then he used _the force_ and pushed the wall back into the other cell, where all of Shanna's crew came running out grabbed their weapons and the commander yelled, Let's finish this for the King and Queen and especially for Princess Shyanna."

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss this." Han said as he looked to Luke and Lando, so then the three of them followed the crowd. The crowd that now contained Luke, Han and Lando was now fighting their way to the royal chambers. They were almost there when Luke yelled "Everybody take cover or find something to hold on to and he braced himself with the force.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere came a big huge bang and then Lando and Han went flying across the room and everybody else took cover behind something leaving Luke, standing and staring at the big huge hole in the wall.

"Hi there," Ben said to everyone as he poked his head in, and before he could pull his head out of the hole Shyanna just walked through the hole and into what was support to be her bedroom. The rest of the crowd including Luke, Lando and Han entered the chambers; they saw a big glorious room, with a glass desk, against one wall and a small clothing chest that stood against another wall and a big king size bed with a canopy top. The mob was able to circle around the king and then they tied him up with the sheets from the bed. The crowd brought him up to the front where the whole in the front of the wall. Then Shyanna came out of nowhere.

"Hello, uncle and how are you this morning." Shyanna said to him.

"Could be better if you did not show up and well blow up my castle" The king said.

"Legally it is my castle, and if you would have turned it over like you were supposed to many years ago we would not be where we are today." Shyanna said to her uncle.

"Well what do we have here" as he tried to stand up and looked Ben in the eye, "Captain Clawfin. It has been a few years, what can I do for you sir?" The king said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I am here to ask for your niece's hand in marriage, and mind you I am armed sir." Ben said to the king.

The king then looked and saw that Captain Calwfin had a lightsaber attached to his belt.

"You're a Jedi just like her father." The king said.

"Yes, and I will take good care of you niece even though you won't care." Ben replied to him.

"Fine you can have her; she is not worth anything to anyone anyway." Then he looked at his chambers and saw that all his paintings that were hanging on his walls even the one above his bed with him sitting on the throne was hanging by a nail. The gold curtains that were on the windows were shattered into little bits of fabric on the floor. His whole chambers were destroyed thanks to his niece and his new nephew in law.

"Ben what are you doing?" Luke asked him.

"Doing what mom wanted me to dad, following my heart." He said as he looked at his father.

All of a sudden Luke turned to Shyanna and told her, "I have something that I think belongs to you." Then he handed Shyanna her father's lightsaber and her mother's crown.

"Thank you so much Grand Master Skywalker, but I will not be needing the crown, anymore. But I will take my father's lightsaber though." She said as she buckled her father's lightsaber to her utility belt.

"Well, well, if it is not the one and only Calrission still getting into trouble even after all the years." Shyanna said.

"You know him." Ben said in shock.

"Yes, I met him at Booster's Terrik's ship once, when he was nice enough to smuggle this thing in to me." She said as she looked at everyone and then handed the bazooka back to Oucan.

"You do know that those are illegal in about 20 systems, right?" Luke said in shock.

"Yeah but it is sure fun to use Grand Master." She replied and started to walk away.

"With your permission Oucan" Oucan just shook his head up and down and then Lando kissed Shyanna softly on the cheek.

One day later on the terrace of the palace, the king gave his niece Princess Shyanna o'Collen away to Captain Clawfin. There was applause all over the place except from the king. Luke noticed the wedding ring that Ben placed on Shyanna's hand matched Ben's ring that he wore around his neck. With the wedding finally done, and Shyanna grabbed her father's stuff and Ben, Luke, Lando, Han and Oucan all went to the Falcon and took off back to Booster Terrik's place.

Booster was waiting for them back at the docking bay where this whole mess got started.

"Welcome home everyone." Booster said out loud to everybody. Han, Luke and Lando all looked at each other and then went right up to Booster and started to yell at him all at once. Booster closed his eyes and was just about to tell every to put a sock in it when all of a sudden all they heard this great big roar. Luke turned around at once with his lightsaber drawn and ignited. Han had his blaster out and Lando and Booster broke out laughing at the sight of their two friends ready to slice and blast their new friend in half.

"Hello Oucan, did she make it in one piece?" Booster asked and then Oucan went to one side while Ben led his new wife down the ramp.

"Booster, it has been a long time." Shyanna said to him, "how is Marix?"

"She is fine, and it is very nice to see you too princess. Ben, how was the trip?" Ben replied "not bad but this was a mission that I don't want to repeat."

"Hey dad I would like to get back to Jedi duty soon if that is okay?" Ben asked him as he turned to face his father.

"Of course son, welcome back home." Luke said with a smile on his face as they embraced each other.

"Oh, by the way Booster, I am keeping the Jedi Artifact "Ben said to him.

"That is fine Ben I would not have it any other way." Then they watched Ben and the Jedi Artifact walk away.

"What was that all about?" Lando asked.

"Princess Shyanna is the Jedi Artifact that I was looking for." Her clan is the ancient Fire Starter Clan, and she is the last remaining member and princess of her clan, a clan that is closely related to the Jedi Order. Her Father was a Jedi Knight in the old order, and her mother was the queen of the fire starter clan until they died in an explosion that her brother did so he could get the throne of the clan. He then disinherited his niece the true ruler of the clan and who is the Jedi Artifact.

22


End file.
